


Ending The Cycle

by pinklightningmc



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poptropica, i have no idea what i am doing, we'll see how that goes, will try to update this often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklightningmc/pseuds/pinklightningmc
Summary: How would you feel if you had to experience an endless loop that always returned to the same day? The day you started your evil plan? Over and over again with many different people beating you the same way every single time. What if you tried to break it? Well, you get to meet a strange player dead set on bringing justice, permanently. But you also get to meet others in the same situation as you, perhaps a bunch of villains working together could break the loop and learn a thing or two.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Why is it always July 25, 1956?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling errors or just poor writing. I'm definitely not a writer but I wanted to try something new. I am open to criticism seeing that I haven't written a fanfic in like 4 years lol.

How many times had he woken up to see the date hadn't changed, that it was the same day yet again? He had lost count by now, that was only counting the times before he was aware of this, loop. It was always the same, the people who caused things to progress would change, but everything else was the same. The same problems would happen and these, travelers as he referred to them as would always fix them. Then they would ruin the revenge he planned for years and use his hypothesis against him. He isn't sure about what happens after that, but the loop starts again with laughter ringing in his ears as he wakes up again. Then it starts and it doesn't seem to stop.

It doesn't matter what he does that he tried to cause something different to happen. Trying to sabotage the Ferris wheel early? Didn't work, the traveler fixed it at the same time and saved it. Trying to hide an item the traveler needs to progress? Didn't work, they somehow found it. Not even trying to put his plan together? It would seemly put itself together as the traveler did their job and he wasn't looking. Things were working on what was like a script and both he seemed to do would stop it.  
So he stopped trying, stopped trying to stop it, stopped even putting it all together. The motivation to even try was gone, the plan didn't seem so great as it used to be.  
Guess the loop gave him time to think about that, the time to wonder about what things would be like if he didn't do it. But there wasn't a way to go back in time to do that. So it would remain a daydream. Like so many other things in his life, like having a family or what it would be like to be a normal person. Not like he really deserved that at this point, but it was nice to think about.

Raven was however interrupted from this self-loathing session by him being pulled from the void once more back onto the half set-up stage.  
Sun was shining, the smell of fair food was filling the air, and you could hear things being set up inside the tent. He got up off the floor and dusted his costume off out of habit. He put off his hat, covering the feathers that stuck out from his hair. The mask finished it off, hiding his face and magic would make his eyes look somewhat normal. They always seemed to turn a bright green for some reason, nothing seemed to change that. The tail was easy to hide under the cape and wings can easily get mistaken for a part of the attire. He looked somewhat normal, unfortunately being abnormally tall and strong aren't things one can just hide. But it's the best he can do and it works, sometimes.

He stood outside as he watched the familiar yellow blimp fly overhead. Signaling that the new loop was beginning and the traveler would be there very soon. Great, time for another loop and being sent into the void again to deal with his emotions and memories. That's just great, the loop hadn't ended and it wasn't just a nightmare. That's just lovely.

\-----------

Well, this one was definitely one of the weird ones. Things had gone normally until they had gotten to the tent. They talked to him walked outside but stayed frozen afterward. He looked around and waved a hand in front of their face. Nothing, no movement whatsoever from them meaning that the day wouldn't progress at all. Everything is now stuck in time and nothing but the traveler could change that. So he waited, for what was probably a few hours or at the very least felt like it. They didn't move and it was probably not going to change for a good while.

\----------

Still waiting, it had been a good while now. Raven was basically just twiddling his thumbs and pacing. Naping really wasn't an option because he didn't feel tired. Reading wasn't an option because he's read everything he has so many times by now he's basically memorized every page. Anything that would just be erased in the next loop like writing wasn't worth it. Which really didn't leave that much to do.  
He walked past the still motionless and just looked around.

\------------

His eyes always seemed to land on the yellow blimp, it sticks out among everything else. It seems so out of place, yet no one seems to really look at it. He hadn't thought about it either, now that he realized that it brought quite a bit of curiosity. What was so special about it? He looked back at the traveler and back to the blimp. A quick look at it wouldn't hurt anyone.

\------------

The town was empty with most people being at the fair. This left Raven alone on the streets of the place he hated most. It didn't change much, just got more worn down by time. He looked up at the blimp and walked around it. It was rather, strange now that he got a better look at it. It looked more like a mix of a hot air balloon and a blimp. It didn't seem to have any engines which would make it impossible for it to move. It wasn't even tried down, it just stayed in one spot somehow? The way to get up was by a rope dangling down from the basket.  
Raven looked around again, just checking that he was alone. He pulled himself up to the basket with relative ease. He looked inside the basket, there was no way to steer this thing, how the hell does thing work? But what there was in the basket was a bag, a small leather looking bag and a large rolled-up piece of paper.  
He took them, he knew they probably wouldn't give him answers. But at the very least it would tell him more about these mysterious travelers. He jumped off, did a summersault, and landed on his feet. Was that completely unnecessary? Yes, but did he like being a bit dramatic and a show-off sometimes? Yes, he did and it gave him something to smile about as he snuck back to his tent. It's nice to know he still has the skills to do such a thing after barely using it for so long.


	2. More questions than answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local bird man just gets more confused about what is going on. He makes a new friend and decided to do something a bit different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up editing this later, I wrote most of this while extremely tried. So any grammar errors or spelling will get fixed later. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Now, did he expect the things he stole to give him answers? No, but he certainly hoped that they would. In reality, it just made him even more confused or disappointed.  
There were a lot of clothes, it basically a whole wardrobe. They were, odd in the way he hadn't seen anyone wear such a thing. He certainly hasn't kept up with the latest fashion, but they were certainly brighter than what he's seen. Some felt soft and looked comfy though, if he were ever going to make some more clothes for himself he might try to mimic some of these. If he ever found the time or motivation to do that sort of thing again.  
\-------  
This bag had to be a magic one, he probably should have noticed sooner before he had several piles of stuff scattered around him. The stuff kept getting weirder and weird the further he went. Why would they have a magic staff? Why do they have several living things in there? What even is the use of half these things? What is this currency he didn't recognize?   
But eventually, the bag was emptied of its contents. He had more questions than he did answers. He just shoved everything back in after he was done, no point in having this stuff everywhere. Except for anything living, he let those roam around the stage. They were all friendly, a few even liked being petted. The fairy-like creature stuck close and hovered near his shoulder. The others seemed to follow behind him, not like he minded that. It was actually nice to have company as he thought about things. They were strange-looking, he recognized one to be a baby deer, it looked more like a plush than an animal. The other was a really small pony. Like the size of a cat small, he didn't know they could be that small or a light shade of pink. He didn't recognize the last one, it looked like a bird wearing a tuxedo. It didn't seem to fly, it waddled around the stage and looked quite silly. 

The only thing left to check was the paper, which was most likely a map due to its size. He unrolled it and was met with an unusual map. The map had three islands on it, labeled as Home, Smugglemast, and 24 carrots. An all too familiar yellow blimp appeared on the map too, it looked like it was moving.   
Upon closer inspection, the blimp was indeed moving and so was everything else on the map. It was barely noticeable with the islands, they just moved up and down slightly. You could make the blimp move by touching a part of the map. The small arrows on the side would make the map show different places. Some had the same name but with a number added with it. One however drew his attention the most, it had the Ferris wheel, the one he owned with the tent he was inside of right next to it. Monster Carnival, is that where we are now? They were not on an island called that, if they were he would know that. He was an owner of a traveling circus. He wasn't that uneducated, he knew how to use maps and read. None of his maps said anything about being on an island, especially not one named something like that. It fits what happens during the loop, not as an actual island name.   
He tapped the island, trying to get the blimp to move towards it out of curiosity. Instead of doing that, something suddenly appeared on that map.   
He wasn't sure how to describe it, but it had a button with the word "play" of it. Two golden skulls, a photo of part of the carnival. The description read as follows.

"In the dead of night, a caravan rumbles into town. The traveling carnival has returned! But this is no day at the park. Behind the lights and the laughter, the carnival harbors a dark secret. Buy a ticket if you dare, but beware — once you enter, you may never be able to escape the Monster Carnival!"

He didn't understand anything about this thing. The travels were "playing" this island like they were the protagonists of some sort of book? Is that why he was stuck in a loop? These travelers would start the story again and again. Those kids weren't just good at stopping him, they were in control. To them he was the antagonist, that was all he was. Was anything he knew real? He pushed those ideas aside, he just didn't want to deal with them. For now let's try to change something, let's try to go so off script no one could see it coming.   
——————  
The night falls over the carnival with the slightly green light from the moon covering everything. He knew how the script was suppose to go. Give his little monologue before trying to hypothesize the traveler. It would fail and the player would soon try to follow him into the mirror maze. But not this time, this time he was going to go off script. He left after he set his machine to hypnotized the traveler. He didn't stick around to see if it worked, he ran out of the tent. He took a turn and went towards the woods. He just kept going father and father into the woods. He slowed down when it felt like he was far enough away and kept walking from there. How long he did that he didn't know, the forest got thicker and darker the farther away he went. He had to remove and carry his cape because it kept getting stuck on things. Eventually, he sat down to rest near a small cliff. He took off his hat and set it down next to him. To his surprise, something flew out of it. A familiar-looking fairy-like creature hovered above the hat. 

"How did you even get in there? I thought I left you with the others." 

The creature just made a quiet bell-like sound in response. 

"I suppose you could have snuck into my hat while I had it off to the side. You are certainly a quick and clever little thing. I didn't even notice you were there."

It flew around in circles quickly making lots of quick bell sounds. It looked very happy, guess it could actually understand him. He smiled and laughed a little.

"You certainly have a lot of energy! I suppose could use some company, I'm not sure how far I'll get if I keep walking until the loop may start again. Would you like to join me on my walk?"

It floated up and down really fast while making more bell sounds, that was probably a yes. It followed him when he eventually got up. He kept on walking, joined by it. He wasn't sure what the next part of this plan is, but for now, he'll just see where is seemingly endless walk through the woods takes him.


End file.
